


The Ed Edd N Eddy Show

by darrylnewman99



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrylnewman99/pseuds/darrylnewman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the big picture show the Ed's story is not over yet. Now with new friends comes more exciting and thrill seeking adventures. Follow Ed, Edd & Eddy as they navigate through school problems, drama, friendships, and even new blossoming romance. Together this trio of friends will be unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ed Edd N Eddy Show

Peach Creek

Cul-De-Sac

June 19,2013

12:42 PM

Summertime had finally reached Peach Creek and the kids couldn't be happier. Since the Ed's finally made peace with their peers; Things would actually be positive for once. After returning back from Mondo a Go Go the kids, finished their last week of 7th Grade at PCJH and; would be returning back in September for their final year of middle school. As Eddy would put it they would be "The Kings of Middle Schools" and nothing could get in their way of having a great school year. Edd, of course, would just be excited to learn again and being back in the classroom. What about Ed? He would just be looking forward to Lunchtime with the all you can eat Gravy; nothing too surprising from the big lug.

Anyways let's talk about something that's happening as of now. Today is June 19th,2013 and is almost 1:00 P.M. Our three protagonists are currently sitting on Edd's Sidewalk; thinking of stuff to do on sunny Wednesday.

"Ugh this stinks I'm so bored" Eddy's complains covering his face

"I have an idea…..Why don't we just go to the Library?" Edd suggests "it's nice, quiet and will keep us away from the blazing sun"

The other two Eds stare at their brainy friend with disbelief. How in the world would going to Library cure their boredom?

"Yeah right I rather give my grandpa a bath" Eddy Sarcastically says

"Reading hurts my brain Edd" Ed mentions covering his head

"There has to be something to do that we can all enjoy," Edd said

At that moment, Nazz emerges from her House and takes note of the Ed's sitting on the sidewalk. She greets them as usual with a smile

"Hey, guys what are you up to?"

"Afternoon Nazz, we're just trying to find something fun and cheap to do" Edd replies

"Huh well actually I heard the Cinema near the mall has movie tickets for a $1 and snacks for half off"

That statement suddenly grabs Eddy's attention as he is the next one to speak

"Wait you serious….Do you know what this means boys?!"

"YAY WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES!" Ed cheers as he runs around in the circle

"I suppose a movie could kill a good three hours of our day," Edd says

"Well it looks like I've solved your problem…., but you better get there soon I bet the lines are going out the door" Nazz mentions

"Don't worry I mean how bad could it be?" Eddy laughs

Peach Creek Cinema

Downtown District

1:06 PM

Eddy was wrong once again. The lines were so long they surrounded the whole downtown district. The Ed's started to reconsider their decision on waiting in line but, had nothing else better to do so why not?

-2 hours later-

Our protagonists finally reached the front of the line but to their disliking; The Cinema had sold all their dollar tickets and we're going back to regular price.

"WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!; WE WAITED TWO FLIPPING HOURS IN LINE AND NOW WE CAN'T SEE A MOVIE ?!" Eddy yells at the Cashier

"You can still see movie but will have to pay a Regular price of $8.50 per ticket"' the cashier simply stated

"Screw this…..come on guys"

The Ed's leave the Cinema and stop at a nearby park to sit down. Ed is upset about not being able to see a movie and can't partake in enjoying delicious warm buttery popcorn and a cold soda.

"No Fair Ed wanted to see movie"'he cries

"Relax Lumpy I'm sure there're other things we could do"

Edd notices the library in the distance and mentions it once again

"Gentlemen we could just simply head to the library and indulge in a good book"

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen…...But I think I have a solution to our problem" Eddy grins

Culd De Sac Park

Culd De Sac/Peach Creek

3:30 PM

"Basketball Eddy seriously? You know much I despise team sports" Edd complains

"We're not playing an actual game Sockhead were just shooting around for fun" Eddy explains

"Yeah come on Edd it'll be fun" Ed assures him

"See Lumpy is in spirit and so should you!"

Without any time to react Eddy throws the ball to Edd, knocking him down the ground. The boy moans in pain and discomfort as he holds his aching jaw. His shorter friend smacks his forehead and sighs

"This should be interesting…"

-Time Skip-

The Ed's ended up shooting around for only about thirty minutes as Edd, couldn't stop complaining about his ongoing pain and, decided to move on another activity. Sinceit was now past four o'clock the three companions headed to Eddy's house for a late lunch.

Eddy's House

220 Rethink Ave, Peach Creek

Culd De Sac

4:19 P.M

"Ugh, this blows we've just wasted the last four hours doing nothing exciting!" Eddy complains taking a bite of his sandwich

"Well Eddy it was your idea in the first place to partake in Basketball" Edd mentions

"And look where it's gotten us!; right back to square one" "Lumpy you got anything?"

Ed who wasn't even playing attention to the conversation said, "Buttered Toast makes everything better Eddy!"

"Ugh you nincompoop how does Buttered Toast make everything better?!" Eddy asks angrily then suddenly a cartoon like lightbulb appears over his head

"That's it!"

"What's it, Eddy?" Edd inquired

"The Idea for our next scam…...Which is guaranteed to make us rich"

"Oh no, not another scam…..Eddy, I thought you learned from your past mistakes?"

"I have Sockhead, but this one everyone will love for sure" Eddy assures his brainy friend

"That's what I'm afraid of" Edd mutters

Culd De Sac

The Lane

Peach Creek

5:42 P.M

With only about three hours left of sunlight, the Ed's had a get a move on if, they wanted to complete this scam by today. After eating the three spent over an hour making Buttered Toast Sandwiches with Turkey, Mayo, Lettuce, Tomato and bacon. Alongside they made a pitcher of Peach Iced Tea with a hint of lemon juice. They set their things up in the Lane and was soon ready to sell their sandwiches

"I must say, Eddy, this might be a successful Scam" Edd compliments

"See what I tell ya?; Just follow my lead boys" Eddy commands

The shorter Ed pulled a microphone from his pocket and yelled…..

"STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS AND BE THE FIRST TO TRY EDS BUTTERED TOAST SANDWICH WITH A GLASS OF ICE TEA!

GET IT WHILE THE GETTIN'S GOOD! AT A VERY LOW PRICE OF TWENTY-FIVE CENTS!

A few seconds later the neighborhood kids; Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy come gather around the Ed's stand and is willing to try a sandwich

"Alright Dork I'll give your sandwich a try," Kevin said as he a quarter in the jar.

"Rolf would like a sandwich as well" Rolf added

"Yeah save one for me and plank Eddy!" Johnny demanded

The kids one by one paid for their food and drinks and hung out near the Ed's stand.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their sandwiches as no complaints were made except for Jimmy who said

"Yuck too much butter!...Eddy, do you have any more sandwiches?"

"Why of course Jimmy" Edd said "I'm sorry that Ed and Eddy went overboard on the butter; hopefully this one will taste better"

The beanie-wearing boy gave his friend another sandwich hoping that it was more satisfactory tasting.

"Gotta hand it to you Dorks…..this is pretty good" Kevin complemented

"Yeah very tasty" Nazz added

"Rolf too is enjoying this gift from the heavens"

"Planks say you've outdone yourself this time

guys…"

The compliments continued to roll on in putting a smile on the Ed's faces especially Eddy. For once one of his scams actually was a success. Which means it would be appropriate to celebrate with Jawbreakers afterward.

-Time Skip-

6:16 P.M

"Well, Boys looks like we made $1.75 today and you know what that means…."

"JAWBREAKERS! Ed and Edd screamed

"Yep and we better get going now because they close in 14 minutes" Eddy remained them

The boys took off at full speed for the Business District. Hoping to make it to the Candy Store before they close.

Looks like The Ed's day wasn't so bad after all. They were able to kill time and make money at the same time..it was like a dream come true.

The Next Morning….

Clud-De-Sac

Peach Creek

June 20th

10:34 A.M

The Next Morning Eddy woke up in a good mood. He and his friends were able to enjoy jawbreakers and earned more brownie points with the other kids. However that all changed we headed outside that day.

Edd and Ed were pacing in the middle of the cul-de-sac with worried looks on their faces

"What's up with you two?" Eddy asked

"It's just horrible Eddy…..We've sent our friends to the hospital!" Edd wailed

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Sarah woke up late last night with a tummy ache and ended up vomiting a few times….My parents took her to the doctor

and everyone else was there to experiencing the same problems" Ed explained

"Oh, that's horrible….They're gonna ask for a refund and we spent all their money"

Eddy started to panic and pace around in a circle wondering what to do next.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"THERE THEY ARE GET EM!" a voice called out in the distance.

The Ed's turned around to see their friends charging at them with full speed.

"RUNAWAY!" Ed screamed

And that's what they did. Our protagonist ran for their lives…..going in the opposite directions out of the Clud-de-sac hoping to outrun the angry kids…..This should be interesting.

The End

Episode 2 coming soon so be on the lookout for it.


End file.
